A computer network management system typically provides one or more of the following functions: monitoring activity on the network, detecting faults, generating alarms and/or isolating faults, allocating network resources, directing traffic, and determining or reconfiguring the network topology. As the complexity of computer networks increases, there is a growing need for improved management systems. In particular, there are concerns about a total or partial system "crash" (i.e., loss of network function) caused by a malfunction in the management system, the transmission and processing delays and reduction in memory space caused by the management operations themselves, and the inability to expand the network and/or major expense of replacing or upgrading the management system to accommodate a larger network.
In one prior art system, all management functions are provided on one module ("the management module") which is plugged into the networking chassis. A "networking chassis" is a housing and backplane which receives "networking cards" that perform various networking services, such as repeating, bridging and routing. Each networking card or module includes its own microprocessor. In this prior art system, the "management module" has all of the hardware and firmware necessary to collect, store and process all of the data required to manage the system. This creates a serious problem if there is a malfunction in the management module and it needs to be pulled, i.e., there is nothing left to manage the system. To guard against this catastrophe, the user may purchase a spare module but this is an expensive method of insurance. Also, even during normal operation, consolidating all of the management functions in one module creates a potential bottleneck when there is an increasing level of transmissions and/or processing. Still further, the management module has a defined capacity and thus there is an upper limit on the amount of allowable network expansion (i.e., increase in the number of ports and/or traffic). For this reason, the purchaser of the system must decide whether to buy a larger management system than it presently needs but which will accommodate future expansion, or an adequate system which may have to be fully replaced if there is further expansion.
In another prior art system, each module in the chassis separately manages its own functions. In this case the chassis is merely a "housing" containing independent networking systems. In addition to the complexities of separate management, this system has problems similar to the "one management module" system in regard to the loss of network service accompanying each management malfunction, a potential bottleneck where each module must conduct its own management, and limited expansion capacity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new type of network management system wherein the system is managed "as a whole" but the management functions are "distributed" across the system.
It is an object to provide a plurality of modules in a networking chassis which together handle the management functions and wherein a malfunction in one module will not substantially effect the functions of the other modules and the overall management of the network.
Another object is to provide a system which permits ready expansion of the network without requiring replacement of the management system.
Another object is to provide a system which allows modification of the management functions without requiring replacement of the entire management system.
Still another object is to provide a system with a better allocation of resources for management functions in order to provide a system with greater throughput.
These and other objects of the present invention will be evident from the following summary and detailed description of select embodiments of the present invention.